


Varázsolj el

by andrograf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossover, M/M, béna vagyok a címekben, lehetséges OOC, próba egy normális crossover-re
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrograf/pseuds/andrograf
Summary: Kuroko váratlan meghívást kap egy varázslatos helyre és ezzel az egész eddigi élete megváltozik. Vagy talán annyira mégsem...Kuroko got an unexpected invitation to an enchanted place and his whole life does 360 degree turn. Or maybe not...





	Varázsolj el

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt még tavaly írtam, de idő és motiváció hiányában abbamaradt. Azonban nem mondok le róla, elhatároztam, hogy folytatom :D  
> Ha tetszett, ha nem, kérlek oszd meg velem a véleményedet! :)

                      Egyszerűen elképesztő. Soha életében nem gondolta volna, hogy ennek a hihetetlen dolognak a része lesz. Még a legmerészebb álmai sem voltak annyira fantáziadúsak, hogy valami ilyesmit kigondoljon. Kuroko elképedve tekintett föl a _Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Iskola_ ódon, kőből épült hatalmas épületére, mely mától kezdve az új otthona lesz egészen az érettségiig.

Ahogy ott áll a hatalmas kőkapu előtt, még mindig nem képes ép elmével felfogni, hogy ez mind megtörténik vele. Lehet, hogy igazából mindez csak a veréstől komába került agyának szüleménye? Elég elképzelhető végül is, mert a valószínűsége annak, hogy ez a hely valóban létezik egyszerűen a nullával egyenlő. Nos, akárhogy is, ha kitaláció, ha nem, Kurokonak esze ágában sincs felébredni belőle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

  
-Albus Dumbledore vagyok, a Roxfort igazgatója. - mosolygott kedvesen az idős férfi. A szemeiben megcsillant egyfajta megértés, ahogy végigmérte az előtte álló fiú megviselt alakját.

  
-Roxfort? - kérdezett vissza értetlenül Kuroko - Elnézést, de még sosem hallottam róla. Megkérdezhetem, honnan ismer engem? Talán a nagymamám ismerőse?-" Bár sosem említette korábban..." gondolta gyanakodva Tetsuya, ahogy visszatekintett a férfira.

Kedves, jószívű öregembernek tűnt, de a mai világban sosem lehetsz elég óvatos, és a nagymamája mindig óva intette őt az idegenektől. Habár a kis kék mindig kész volt azonnal bizalmat szavazni az embereknek, azért az még neki is különös, hogy egy ismeretlen tudja a nevét.

  
-Nem, nem ismerem a kedves nagymamádat. Azért érkeztem ma, hogy felajánljak neked egy helyet az iskolámban. Úgy gondolom rendkívüli képesség birtokában vagy. Kár volna veszni hagyni. - Magyarázta a férfi, sosem ejtve le a mosolyát.

Amit mondott felettébb zavaros volt azonban. Kuroko bizonytalanul kémlelte a öreget. Miféle különleges képességről beszél? Ő a létező legátlagosabb diák, mind a tanulmányaiban, mind a sporteredményeiben. Semmilyen rendkívüli képessége sincs, és egyáltalán nem tud rá visszaemlékezni, hogy valaha is jelentkezett volna bármiféle ösztöndíjra. Főleg egy olyan iskolába, amiről még csak sosem hallott. Akárhogy is nézzük, ez ordítja, hogy **GYANÚS**.

  
\- Elnézést, de én sosem jelentkeztem az Ön iskolájába. Biztos összekever valakivel. - hárított a fiú. Az ősz hajú férfi nem tett közeledést hozzá, mintha megérezte volna Kuroko bizalmatlanságát.

  
\- Mondd, nem vettél észre különös dolgokat magad körül? Furcsa, megmagyarázhatatlan dolgokat? Varázslatos dolgokat? - Kuroko szívverése rögtön a kétszeresére gyorsított, ahogy az önmagát fojtogató fiú képe villant fel a szemei előtt. "Nem, az nem lehet...Kizárt, hogy azt én tettem!".. a pánik és a zavarodottság lassan kezdett felépülni az elméjében.

  
\- Nem értem mire gondol... - válaszolta Tetsuya a maga monoton hangján, egyenes arccal, de úgy tűnt ez nincs hatással a másikra, mintha egyenesen keresztül látna rajta.

  
\- Varázsló vagy, Kuroko. És Te magad is sejtetted, hogy más vagy, mint a körülötted lévők. A varázslat mindig körülvett. - mondta az idős ember, mintha ez enne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. _Varázsló_. Hát persze. Ki hinne már el egy ekkora hülyeséget??........

"De akkor, miért érzem úgy, hogy a színtiszta igazságról beszél...?"

\- A Roxfortba olyan gyerekek járnak, mint te. Varázslók és boszorkányok. Együtt megtanulják irányítani a bennük szunnyadó mágiát, hogy az iskolát elhagyva csodálatos dolgokat vigyenek végre. Ez a Te sorsod is, Kuroko.

  
\- Honnan tudhatnám, hogy mindez igaz? - Furcsa módon, a gondolat, hogy valami nagyobbra hivatott, mint az iskolai feltörlő szerepe, megragadta a kis kék hajú fiú szívét, és vágyott rá, hogy mind ez valóban igaz legyen. Elkezdeni egy új életet, bántásoktól mentesen, talán még barátokra is szert tehetne, és megvalósíthatná az álmát, hogy vad, rejtett világokat fedezhessen fel, mint amiket a könyveiben olvasott...

Hirtelen az ég beborult és a semmiből eget rázó villám csapott a földbe csak pár centire az öregembertől. Kuroko ijedtében felkiáltott és hátra esett a földön, ösztönösen védve magát az arca elé feltartott kezeivel. Pár másodperc múlva lejjebb engedte őket, hogy megnézze mi törtért. Azonban egy borzalmas jelenet helyett azzal szembesült, hogy a villám továbbra is összekapcsolja az eget a földdel, mint egy egekbe nyúló veszélyes kötél és a férfi, akit majdnem agyonütött, továbbra is egy kedves, és kissé szórakozott mosollyal figyelte a megrökönyödött fiút.

Az elképedése egészen érthető volt, hisz ki ne döbbenne le a látottakon. A jelenés önmagában is lenyűgöző volt, habár félelmet sugárzó is egyben. Azonban ahogy teltek a percek, valami szöget ütött a fejébe Tetsuyának. Mindez igazán fantasztikus volt, mégsem jött elő senki, hogy megcsodálja. És most hogy belegondol, egyetlen árva lélek sincs, pedig ez egy egészen népes környék, elvégre egy lakótelepről beszélünk.

"Hogy hogy nem vette észre senki? Kizárt hogy ne tűnne fel egy percekig kinyúló villámlás senkinek!" Lassan, Kuroko feltápászkodott az ijedségtől remegő lábaira. Tágra nyílt szemekkel csodálta a lilás-sárgás fényt. Nagy nehézségek árán sikerült egy idő után elválasztania a tekintetét a jelenségről vissza a férfira.

\- Ezt..... ezt _Maga_ csinálja? - a dolog annyira sokkoló volt, hogy egy pillanatra nehéz volt újra megtalálnia a hangját a fiúnak. A férfi némán bólintott, majd egyszerűen kinyújtotta a kezét a halálos fény felé, majd belemártotta a kézfejét.

-NE! - kiáltott föl ösztönből Tetsuya, de amit látott elhallgattatta. Az idős férfi úgy mozgatta a villódzó fényben az időcől megráncosodott ujjait, mintha nem több ezer voltban nyúlkálna, hanem csak a napsugarak ártatlan fényében. Lassan visszahúzta a karját teljesen sértetlenül, még a ruhájának hosszú ujja sem perzselődött meg. A villám amilyen hirtelen jött, olyan sebesen tűnt el. Az ég is természetellenesen gyorsan változott vissza a kék, felhőtlen égboltra.

\- Ez maradjon kettőnk között. - mosolygott játékosan az ősz férfi. - Az ilyen egyszerű családlátogatásokon nem épp elfogadott varázsolni. - kicsit komolyabb hangra váltva folytatta- A varázslat kiléte szigorúan titkos. Engedély nélkül egyetlen diák sem használhat mágiát. Ezt mostantól neked is be kell majd tartanod. - egy rövid pillanatra mélyen belenézett Kuroko azúr szemeibe, mintha nyomatékosítani szeretné a szavait. A fiú állta a pillantását.

\- Nos akkor, azt hiszem ezt megbeszéltük! Mit szólnál ha meginnánk egy jó csésze teát? - váltott vissza egy sokkal könnyedebb, barátságosabb hangszínre. - Nem bánod, ha bemegyünk a házba egy kicsit? Még sok mindenről kell beszélnünk. - Tetsuya még mindig nem tudta feldolgozni egészen a látottakat, az azonban már tiszta sor volt, hogy ez a férfi egy valódi  _varázsló_ , és ha igent mond az ajánlatára, ő belőle is egy válhat, akármilyen őrültség maga a gondolata is.

\- I-igen, persze. Kérem fáradjon be. - sietve, kissé ügyetlenül vette elő, majd helyezte be a zárba a lakáskulcsot a fiatalabb. Egy gyors mozdulattal elfordította a kilincset. Odébb állt az ajtóból, hogy udvariasan előre engedje az ősz férfit. A nagymamája arra nevelte, hogy tisztelje az időseket, és legyen velük udvarias. Így ez most, ebben a hihetetlen helyzetben sincs másként.

A férfi a fejének egy rövid biccentésével fogadta a gesztust, majd érdeklődve lépdelt beljebb. Egyszerű, egyszintes, két hálószobás, konyha-nappalis ház volt, kopottas falakkal. A nagymamája azonban mindig fordított rá gondot, hogy a lehető legotthonosabbá tegye. Kurokónak egyszer sem volt az az érzése, hogy egy üres, szeretet nélküli házba térne vissza.

Azonban az elmúlt hónapokban rosszabbodott az állapota az idős hölgynek, és egyre nehezebben látta el a ház körüli teendőket. Persze a kék hajú fiú ott segített, ahol tudott, de az iskola mellett, nem volt képes mindenben részt vállalni. És ha ideje engedte, eljárt a helyi kis közértbe részmunkaidőben dolgozni, hogy a bevételével is tudja támogatni a beteg nagymamáját a számlák befizetésével. Nehéz volt, de ennyit ő is megtehet azért, aki felnevelte őt.

\- Öhm... Akkor, szeretne egy csésze teát? - kérdezte zavartan Tetsuya. Nemigazán szokott hozzá a vendégekhez, minthogy ő maga sosem hívott haza senkit.

\- Ha nem lenne nagy teher. - mosolygott vissza rá az idős ember. A fiú röviden bólintott, majd elindult a konyhába elkészíteni a teát. Pár perc múlva tálcával a kézben tért vissza, rajta két csésze forró, gőzölgő teával. A férfi kedvesen megköszönte, majd intett a kezével, hogy a fiú is üljön le és élvezze a melengető italt. Amint ő is helyet foglalt, folytatta a korábbi beszélgetést.

\- Nos, amiről leges-legelőször beszélnünk kell, az a nagymamád elhelyezése. - a mondatra Kuroko háta idegesen kiegyenesedett. Nem tetszett neki ez a mondat egyáltalán.

\- Hogy érti?

\- A Roxfort egy bentlakásos iskola. Míg most képes vagy minden nap hazajönni és segíteni a házimunkában, valamint pénzt keresni, addig erre nem leszel képes többé, amint beköltözöl a kollégiumba. A nagymamád a jelenlegi állapotában nem lesz képes fenntartani tovább ezt a házat. De biztos vagyok benne, ha találnánk egy számodra is kielégítő helyet neki, akkor nyugodt szívvel lennél képes eljönni az iskolába. Mit gondolsz? - kérdezte halk, barátságos hangon az idős igazgató.

\- ..... Milyen helyre gondolt? - A kis kék hallani sem akart egy idősek otthonáról, legyen az a normális világban, vagy azon kívül. Nem beszélve arról, ha véget ért a tanév, a nyarat vele szerette volna tölteni, mint ahogy azt mindig is tette.

\- A varázsvilág bankjában egy egész kis vagyont hagytak rád örökül a szüleid. Ha szeretnéd, vehetnél belőle egy új otthont magatoknak, mely sokkal közelebb lenne az iskolához és-

\- Elnézést, hogy közbeszólok - vágott bele tőle szokatlanul a másik mondatába Kuroko-, de..azt mondta... a szüleim? - Az egy dolog, hogy ő varázsló, de a szülei is?? Mikor még kisbaba volt elhunytak egy balesetben. Legalább is a nagymamája ezt mondta. Lehet, hogy tudott róla? Vagy csak az egyikőjük volt varázsló?

\- Valóban, az édesapád is a Roxfortban tanult. - válaszolt készségesen a férfi. Egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy a szavába vágtak.

\- Igazán rendkívüli diák volt. Biztos vagyok, hogy hamar a nyomdokaiba lépsz. - mesélte vidáman. - Az édesanyád is csodás teremtés volt. Bár vele csak sokkal később ismerkedtem meg. Örökölted a vonásait. - mosolygott, egy kis boldog fénnyel a szemeiben.

\- Szóval akkor, varázslók voltak? - kérdezte most már sokkal több érdeklődéssel a kék szemeiben a fiatal fiú.

\- Csak az édesapád. Azonban ez nem vesz el édesanyád érdemeiből. Ha arra lennél kíváncsi, nem hiszem, hogy a nagymamád tudott volna róla. Nem hinném, hogy szándékosan titkolta volna előled. Talán a szüleid nem akarták ezzel is terhelni.

\- Az lehet... - "Bárcsak ismertem volna őket..." - Tehát, ezek szerint képes lennék az örökségből venni egy egész házat? De..miért nem vásárolhatnám ezt fel? - Ha egy egész vagyonnal rendelkezik, akkor miért nem költhetné erre a házra itt?

\- Nos, a varázsvilágnak saját pénzneme van. Sajnos a varázstalan oldalon értéktelenek. - adott egy szimpatizáló pillantást a fiúnak.

\- Értem... Ha, a nagymamám is egyet fog érteni.... akkor,....akkor szívesen elmennék ebbe az iskolába! - a lelkesedése váratlanul áttörte a mindeddig kifejezéstelen maszkját, a hangja felemelkedett hangerőben. Annyira meglepte ezzel magát, hogy önkéntelenül feltolult a vér az arcába zavarában. Az őszhajú igazgató csak boldogan kacagott rajta.

\- Ezt örömmel hallom! Nos, a következő, amiről beszélnünk kell, a szükséges tanszerek beszerzése. Ellenben az eddigi iskoláiddal, itt olyan speciális eszközökre lesz szükséged, melyeket akárhol nem lehet beszerezni. Épp ezért, majd elküldöm hozzád az egyik jó barátomat, hogy segítsen megvenni őket. Hagridról magam kezeskedem. - mondta biztatóan a férfi. Kuroko úgy érezte, tényleg megbízhat 'Hagridban', akárki is legyen. Röviden biccentett a fejével, mutatva a megértését.

\- És a harmadik és egyben legfontosabb dologról szeretnék veled szót ejteni. - A kis kék önkéntelenül nyelt a gondolatra. -Minden tanév első napján beosztjuk az új diákokat az iskolai házakba és megkapják a kinevezésüket a mágikus rendszer szerint. Ez utóbbi biztos idegen számodra, így mindjárt kitérek rá. Mivel már egy hónapja elkezdődött a tanév, így a házakba való beosztás már megtörtént. Ezért az iskolatanács úgy határozott, hogy az érkezésed napján megtartjuk számodra a ceremóniát. Nem lesz hosszú, ne aggódj. - nyugtatott szórakozott pillantásokkal az igazgató, ahogy Kuroko idegesen elkezdte harapdálni az ajkait akaratlanul.

\- Ami a varázsvilág rendszere szerinti besorolást illeti viszont.....- az arca ismét komollyá vált- Benned szokatlanul későn ébredt fel a mágia. A gyerekek általában 6-8 évesen élik át az első 'mágikus ébredést'. Ekkor már sejteni lehet a rendszerben lévő helyüket, melyről az iskolai ceremónián megerősítést kapnak. A te eseted azonban rendkívül egyedi. Már elmúltál 15 és csak az elmúlt napokban mutatkoztak a 'mágikus ébredés' jelei. Így nehéz megjósolni, hogy rád milyen hatással lesz a hirtelen feltörő, felgyülemlett mágia.

\- Öhm... Nem egészen értem, mi ez a "mágikus rendszer". - szólt közbe Tetsuya, mivel még mindig nem derült ki a számára, pontosan ez mit is takar.

\- Igen, igen, ezt el is felejtettem! - nevetett fel az ősz hajú férfi. - Szóval a rendszer. Három kategóriába sorolják be a mágiával rendelkező embereket aszerint, milyen képességek birtokában állnak. Ezek a csoportok: alfa, béta, omega. Aki 'alfa' besorolást kap, vezetőképességekkel rendelkezik, erős, domináns mágiát birtokol. 'Béta' általában azokból lesz, akik képesek a kompromisszumokra, és a mágiájukkal a támogató szerepet töltik be. Képesek felerősíteni az 'alfák' varázslatait. 'Omega' besorolást azok kapnak, kik mindenek felett mások támogatását, segítését tartják szem előtt. A mágiájuk az 'alfák' támogatására hivatott. Velük együtt páratlan dolgokra lesznek képesek. Ugyanakkor a 'béták' erejét is képesek erősíteni. Azonban az omegákból igazán kevés születik, ezért különleges figyelmet kapnak. Ha netalántán egy leszel közülük, majd kifejtem bővebben. - tette hozzá, ahogy meglátta Kuroko kissé zavart ábrázatát. - De amiért ezt az egészet felhoztam. - tért vissza az egész lényegére- Nálad ez kikövetkezhetetlen, tekintve, hogy mindeddig rejtve maradtak a képességeid.

\- Ez miért probléma? - a fiú érti, hogy ez valami rossz, de még mindig nem világos, hogy miért.

\- Amikor a mágiád teljesen felébred, kiszámíthatatlan következménye lehet mind rád, mint a többi diákra nézve. Ezért fontos, hogy minél előbb végrehajtsuk a ceremóniát. - Ismét azzal a komoly, fürkésző pillantással tekintett Tetsuya ég kék szemeibe, bár ezúttal a fiú lesütötte a szemét a rég elfelejtett teáscsészéjén pihenő kezeire. Kicsit ijesztő belegondolni, hogy ennyire súlyos hatása lehet annak, hogy kicsit későn érő típus. Pedig a nagymamája mindig azt mondta, hogy örüljön, hogy nem olyan mint a többiek.

"Még a varázsvilágban is fura vagyok... Milyen ironikus." gondolta kissé keserűen a fiú.

\- Nos, ezzel elmondtam mindent, amit szerettem volna. Köszönöm a finom teát. - lassan felállt a férfi a székéből - Ideje indulnom. Az iskola nem vár örökké. - viccelődött, ahogy elindult az ajtó felé. Tetsuya követte a példáját, majd elindult, hogy kikísérje. Az ajtóban a varázsiskola igazgatója még visszafordult.

\- Oh, majd elfelejtettem! - Benyúlt a köpenyébe és előhúzott egy fehér borítékot, rajta Tetsuya nevével. Kuroko kíváncsian nézte a címzést. - Ez a tiéd. Gratulálok a felvételedhez. - Vidáman szólt a férfi, majd nem várva választ, intett a kezével és kilépett az üres utcára.

 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
                Csendben lépkedve az ódon falak között, Tetsuya engedelmesen követte az idős boszorkányt, aki magát Mcgalagony professzorként mutatta be. A nő nem árult el többet, helyette utasította, hogy kövesse őt a nagyterembe, majd egy szigorú pillantás után sarkon fordult, nem várva semmilyen válaszra, azzal sem törődve, hogy Kuroko valóban követi- e őt vagy sem.

Habár nem volt egyáltalán észrevehető, a kis kék hajú annyira ideges volt ettől az egésztől, hogy máris érezte a közeledő gyomorgörcsöt, mely nagyon is ismerős volt a sulis vizsgaidőszak idejéről. Az előtte haladó tanárnő rideg viselkedése sem volt túlságosan nyugtató az idegeinek. Kissé ügyetlenül botladozva a hosszú, földet súroló talárban, próbált szorosan a nő mögött sétálni, mivel már annyi sarkon fordultak balra és jobbra, hogy egyedül biztosan eltévedne ebben a labirintusban.

Nagyjából tíz perc sétát követően (nem, nem a kellemes sétákra kell itt gondolni) végre hangok csapták meg a fülüket. Vidám hangzavar verődött vissza a kőfalakról, melynek csak egy egész iskolányi diák lehet a forrása. A stressz- és az izgatottsági szint egyből a sokszorosára nőtt Tetsuya belsejében, azonban most már nincs visszaút. Mély levegő, azt' előre.

A tanárnő megállt egy egyszerű faajtó előtt, majd hátrafordult, hogy bevárja az új diákot. Azonban a folyosón rajta kívül senki sem volt. A döbbenet végigíródott a ráncokkal tűzdelt arcán, ahogy a felismerés, hogy szemelöl vesztette a tanulót, aki most isten sem tudja merre jár, lassan leereszkedett rá. Dumbledour ennek NAGYON nem fog örülni.

Az ajtón keresztül hallani lehetett, amint az igazgató egy rendkívül szokatlan esetről, az új tanuló érkezéséről beszél. Pillanatokon belül be kell lépniük ezen az ajtón, csakhogy utána közölnie kell az igazgatóval, hogy nincs kit bemutatni. Egész eddigi tanári pályafutása alatt egyszer sem fordult még elő vele, hogy elveszítsen valakit. Lehet ez már az öregedés jele. Bár ez akkor sem kifogás.

Sebesen indult volna vissza az úton, amin érkezett, azonban egy, a _'semmiből'_ előbukkanó kéz a vállán megállította. Nem fog hazudni, majdnem felsikított az rémüledtől. Szerencsére ezt a szégyent nem kellett megélnie, de a normálisnál jóval szaporább szívverést nem sikerült megúsznia az idős asszonynak.

-Elnézést tanárnő, de nem kellene bemennünk? - kérdezte kissé félredöntött fejjel a fiú, akinek az előbb még se híre, se hamva nem volt. Odabentről hallattszódott a gyerekek ideges mozgolódása, ahogy az igazgató immár harmadszorra ismétli meg a kérését, hogy lépjenek be a terembe.

Legyűrve a döbbenetét, Mcgalagony professzor adott, egy rövid biccentést, majd egy kis sóhajjal visszalépett az ajtóhoz. Határozott mozdulattal elfordította a kilincset, majd belépett a hirtelen elcsendesedett terembe. Szemek követték minden egyes mozdulatát, míg végül megállt a pódium közepén Dumbledour mellett. A pillantása gyorsan végigfutott a tanári karon, majd összezárt az igazgatóéval, aki nem szólt semmit, csak intett a kezével, hogy lépjen a pulpitushoz. A diákok csendes sugdolózása elhalt, amit megköszörülte a torkát az idős asszony.

\- Ahogy azt már tudjátok, idén egy új tanulót köszönthetünk iskolánkban. Elvárom, hogy vele is ugyanolyan tisztelettel bánjatok, ahogy a társaitokkal. A szokásokhoz híven, most megtartjuk a beosztási ceremóniát. - Ezzel felemelt egy igencsak elnyűtt süveget, egy ócska háromlábú székről.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya! - szólította a fiút, mire minden egyes diák zavartan nézett körbe a teremben, mivel egyetlen új diákot sem láttak közeledni. A tanárok is zavart pillantásokat váltottak egymással. Mcgalagony tökéletesen meg tudta érteni őket, mivel ő maga sem látta a fiút újfent, de ez alkalommal nem hagyta, hogy meglátszódjon az arcán. Ez nem fér össze a profizmussal.

Tetsuya meghallva a nevét, idegesen nyelt egyet, majd ráparancsolt a lábaira, hogy induljanak el. A nagyterem leírhatatlanul lenyűgöző volt. Négy hosszú asztal sorakozott egymás mellett, melyek egészen a terem végében lévő hatalmas faajtóig nyúltak. Az asztalok felett lebegő gyertyák pislákoltak és ha nem hallucinál - és tényleg nem teszi!- , akkor valóban szellemek szálldosnak a terem egyik falán be, a túlsón pedig ki.

Arról pedig, hogy mégis hogy lehet képes látni a csillagos eget, melyen üstökösök suhannak keresztül, már ne is beszéljünk. Ezek láttán nem csoda, hogy a földig esett az álla. Emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy nincs idő most a bámészkodásra, valamint, hogy csukja be a száját. De meg kell hagyni, ritkán lát ilyet az ember... Pontosabban soha. 

Habár az egész terem nyüzsgött, furcsa módon olyan érzése volt a fiúnak, mintha valaki lyukat bámulna a hátába. Mikor odapillantott az igazgató örökké mosolygós alakjára, valóban visszatekintett az ő azúr kék szemeibe, azonban nem az igazgató volt, aki ennyire intenzíven figyelte a lépéseit. Idegesen körbenézett a nagyteremben, de hiába kutatta, nem sikerült megtalálnia ennek a kellemetlen érzésnek a forrását.

Egészen hamar elérte a rá váró széket, melyre azonnal le is ült. A szíve a torkában dobogott. Hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet, kissé megköszörülte a torkát, majd halkan, de határozottan szólt.

-Jelen. - apró, jelentéktelen szócska, mégis a hatás, amit a teremben lévő emberekre tett elképesztő volt. Szinkronban kiáltott fel a halálra rémült diáksereg, néhány női tanítóval egyetemben. A pódiumhoz legközelebb ülők hátrahőköltek, páran a szívükhöz kaptak a nagy ijedtségtől. Egy rózsaszín hajú lány és a mellette ülő tengerészkék hajú fiú egymásba kapaszkodtak, fal fehér arccal (ami elég sokat elárul, ha számításba vesszük, mennyire sötét volt a kék hajúnak a bőr színe) és 'szellem!'-et kiáltottak.

Mcgalagony professzor megelégelve a hangzavart, a torkához emelte a pálcáját és 'CSENDET!' kiáltott. Akkora hangerővel szólalt fel, mintha egy megafonba beszélt volna. Hatásosan némította el a zsivajt. Miután leült a zaj és mindenkinek spórolt egyet a szigorú pillantásaiból, előrelépett a csendesen ücsörgő fiú elé.

  
\- Ez itt a Teszlek Süveg. A segítségével leszel beosztva az iskolai házak egyikébe. Nem kell semmit sem csinálnod, a süveg elvégzi a dolgát. - magyarázta immár normál hangerőn a tanárnő kizárólag Kurokonak.

A fiú bólintott a fejével, jelezve, hogy megértett mindent. A professzor asszony adott cserébe egy apró mosolyt, majd ráhelyezte a süveget a fejére. Először nem történt semmi. A kis kék hajú már majdnem rákérdezett, hogy 'biztos, hogy ez működik?', de pont ebben a pillanatban....

  
\- AHHA! - kiáltott fel valaki Tetsuya közvetlen közelében. A fiú ösztönösen hátrafordult, mint a villám, de senki sem állt mögötte. Mindenki pontosan ugyanott volt, mint eddig. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, senki sem hallotta a kiáltást rajta kívül. Kíváncsi tekintetek fordultak felé minden irányból.

\- Tisztán látok mindent! - szólt az ismeretlen hang újra, mikor Tetsuya éppen csak visszafordult. - Nem veted meg a kemény munkát, és ha valamit egyszer elhatározol, azt véghez is viszed... Hűséges vagy a társaidhoz, és képes vagy alárendelni az akaratodat másoknak, ha ezzel célt érsz..ugyanakkor a makacsságoddal nem sokan tudnak versenyre kelni. Ésszel is bőven meg vagy áldva és a tehetségnek sem vagy híján....Hmmm.... Igazán nehéz eset...Hová, hová.....

Tetsuya enyhén ráncolt homlokkal hallgatta a különös hangot, mely olybá tűnt, csak az ő fejében létezik. Tudta, hogy négy ház van, ahová beoszthatják - a vonaton mesélte egy kedves hölgy, aki Kuroko számára ismeretlen csokikat árult - , azonban fogalma sem volt, hogy melyik lenne számára a megfelelő. Semmit sem tudott egyik házról sem a nevükön kívül és igazából, amíg nem fogják szekálni, teljesen mindegy neki, hová kerül. Fura belegondolni, hogy a további életéről egy kalap fog dönteni, de a fiú minden hitét belehelyezte, hogy jó döntést fog hozni.

-....hmmm... nos ha tényleg így gondolod.....legyen... aaaaaaa....... **"HUGRABUG"**! - Az utolsó szót már hangosan kiáltotta a Teszleksüveg, hogy a teremben jelenlévők is hallhassák a döntést. Óriási üdvrialgás hangzott fel az egyik hosszú asztal felől, melynél sárga nyakkendős diákok ültek, míg a többiek moderáltan tapsoltak.

Mcgalagony professzor lekapta a fejéről a kalapot, egy újabb rövid mosolyt küldött Kuroko irányába, majd újfent elhallgattatta a tömeget. Úgy tűnik még hátra van valami. Dumbledour felállt a helyéről és intett a fiúnak, hogy álljon mellé a pódiumon, amit a kis kék hajú fiú gyorsan meg is tett.

  
\- Most pedig elérkezett az idő, hogy végre meglássuk Kuroko-kun melyik szerepet fogja betölteni mágikus társadalmunkban. - az idős férfi nem használt semmilyen eszközt, mégis a hangja bejárta az óriási terem minden egyes zugát. A mindig mosolygós arcával körbenézett a diákokon, míg végül megállt Tetsuyán. Hosszú, fürkésző pillantást vetett rá.

\- Készen állsz? - kérdezte csendben, szinte suttogva, hogy csak ő hallhassa. A megszeppent fiú 'igen'-nel bólintott, habár nem tudta, mire kellene felkészülnie pontosan. A férfi ezután előhúzott egy kecses fa pálcát - _"varázspálcát"_ \- és anélkül, hogy bármilyen varázslat elhagyta volna az ajkait, áttetsző fehér füst hagyta el a pálcája végét, majd körbevette a fiút.

Egy ideig csak kavargott körülötte, a tömeg szinte lélegzet visszafojtva várt - legalábbis Tetsuya azt tette - , majd váratlanul a ködszerű anyag fehérből feketévé vált. Hirtelen elképedt kiáltások szálltak fel mindenfelől a teremben. Még Dumbledour is komoly ábrázattal nézett vissza Kuroko-ra. Tetsuya teljesen összezavarodott. Oda-vissza forgatta a fejét a diákokról a tanárokra, de senki sem szolgált magyarázatot a történtekre.

Mi a baj azzal, hogy fekete lett? Az igazgató azt mondta, hogy a ceremóniától nem kell félni, most mégis kifejezetten retteg az eredménytől. Mi lesz, ha visszaküldik oda, ahonnan jött, mert mégsem való ide? Vagy lehet, ez még rosszabbat jelent ennél? A fekete egy negatív jelentésű szín... Biztos, hogy rosszat jelent...

Kuroko már nem is érzett vágyat rá, hogy megtudja az eredményt. A szíve akkora erővel kalapált a mellkasában, hogy félt, kitör a bordái közül. A pánik hideg izzadságot küldött a testére, ahogy az idő szinte megállásig lelassult Tetsuya számára. Erőt véve magán, megköszörülte az összeszorult torkát, hogy visszanyerje a hangját.

\- Uram...? - szólt szinte kétségbeesetten a kis kék. A férfi vett egy sóhajt, megtörte a bűbájt egy egyszerű kézmozdulattal, majd elfordult a fiútól vissza a tömeghez.

\- A DÖNTÉS..... - síri csend lett pillanatok alatt. Minden szem az ős öreg igazgatóra meredt. A fiú számára megszűnt a külvilág egy pillanatra, ahogy a férfi mozdította az ajkait....

.

..

...

\- _**OMEGA!**_


End file.
